Between You And I
by thekidsofsummer
Summary: Katniss finally agrees to have a baby with Peeta. After Mockingjay before the Epilogue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Susan Collins.**  
A/N:** Well, this is my first fanfiction. I wanted to imagine what it was like for Katniss when she was having her first baby. It takes place after Mockingjay but before the Epilogue. Read & Review? Enjoy (:

* * *

_**Prologue. **_

I don't even remember the nightmare that forced me from my sleep. The only thing I could register was the fact that Peeta wasn't in the bed next to me and I was petrified. The worst case scenarios were rushing through my head. In a fit of panic, I called out his name. When I received no response, my worries continued. I wiped the small beads of sweat from my forehead and quickly scrambled to get out of the cocoon of sheets I was tangled in. Before my feet could touch the cold, hardwood floor, I heard the sound of footsteps racing towards the door. I could feel the adrenaline beginning to course through me and then I was on my feet, rushing to the door to get out of the house before whoever took Peeta came back for me.

However, when I reached the door to the bedroom I collided into another person's body and my hysteria only worsened as I fell to the floor. _At least if they take me, I'll be with Peeta._ That was a hopeful thought, my guesses were that whoever this person was who would take me away from my semi-peaceful life was never going to let me see him again.

I looked up when I felt a pair of hands touching my arms. "Katniss, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know you would wake up." Then I was met with his eyes and relief flooded through my body.

"Peeta!" I practically screamed while I engulfed his body with my arms. Then came the waterworks. "Don't do that to me again! I thought you were gone, that somebody took you-" he pressed his lips against mine forcefully, but as I calmed down he began to pull away.

"You don't have to worry so much. Nobody is going to try to take me away from you...and even if somebody tried, I would never let them." I sighed out of a mixture of contentment and an attempt to catch my breath from both crying and kissing. He helped me off the floor without another word and lead me back to bed. Once I was settled back into his arms, he reached over and wiped the drying tears off my cheeks.

"Where did you go?" I whispered, fighting off sleep.

"I just needed to think straight." He answered simply, though I knew there was more to it than that. But, I didn't push it. Peeta always tells me things when he's ready to. So we stayed how we were, in silence. I was too anxious to allow myself to fall back asleep, so to occupy my time, I counted the number of heartbeats I could hear with my head against his chest.

"You love me, real or not real?" I looked up, expecting to see his face painted with concentration, thought it was just the opposite. His face was soft, and I was confused, mainly because he hadn't asked me this particular question in a few years.

"Real." I answered quietly and pressed a kiss on his lips. He sighed when I pulled away and dropped his head down onto the pillow.

"What's wrong?" I asked while shifting so I could look at his face. He remained quiet before he turned his head to look at me a minute or two later.

"I hate the fact that there are times when I can't remember who you really are or what you mean to me." He spoke softly and it was like a knife through my heart to see him upset.

"I know, it's tough. But...I'll always be here to bring you back to me. I _promise_." I attempted to comfort him, but it seemed to fail.

"I just frustrates me that you have to do that. I wish there could be something, just one thing, in my life that I was absolutely sure about." That's when I caught on to his hidden meaning. That's why he wasn't here when I woke up, that's why he was trying to sort things out before. He had me, and though he felt he was sure about me all the time, there was still moments where the Capitols shiny memories came back to haunt him. That _something _that he wanted to feel sure about was a baby. And here I was thinking we were past this.

I sighed and rested my head against his chest. We were married for so long, it was just us in this house all alone, with the occasional visit from a somewhat sober Haymitch. After this long, how could we even adjust to a new life in our mess of life? _Maybe you're just being selfish now. After all, wasn't that what you were fighting for all those years ago, a chance for Peeta to live and a better place for him to live in with his children? _I had to shake my head for the voice in my head to stop nagging me. Though, it was right. I was trying to give him a better place to live in where his children could be safe. Didn't I accomplish that? Weren't we finally safe?

"Peeta?" I questioned, feeling myself filled with this sudden sense of courage. If I didn't go through with this now, I don't think I ever would have. He hummed in response. "Do you..." _Don't chicken out_. I swallowed even though my mouth was dry. "Do you still want to have a baby?" I asked getting quieter with every word. I was looking anywhere but his eyes just waiting for a response, maybe I was hoping for the rejection.

My plan to advert his gaze failed when he placed his thumb and index finger on my chin to make me look at him. He was wearing a smile that could light up a room. That's what I hated, because once I saw that smile, there was no backing out for me. "Of course I still want a baby." I saw his smile falter some as he tried to word his next sentence. "Do you want one?"

I looked back into his eyes and saw that smile that was making it's way back onto his face and before I could even reason with myself, I answered, "Yes." Then that was it, he pressed his lips to mine and placed his hand on the back of my head. I felt that feeling in the pit stomach rising to spread throughout the rest of my body. I went to pull away to sort out the situation in my head but he pressed my lips back to his hungrily. I decided to just give up with the reasoning and complied, running my hands through his hair and pressing my body even closer to his. I felt his finger tips moving on my skin and I didn't even try to stop the moan that he used as an advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't realize he had shifted us so that he was pinning me against our bed until I felt what little clothing I had on beginning to peel off my body by his hands. His lips were everywhere and my breathing was reduced to pants as I tried to focus myself. It only took a second for Peeta to remove his boxers and then his lips were on mine again. I moved my legs so he could kneel in between them and laced my fingers together behind his neck, just begging him to be closer to me.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Peeta whispered into my ear, breaking me from this trance I seemed to be in as I gave into his wishes. I nodded frantically and then entered that state of ecstasy that I loved a little bit too much.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: This is really old and honestly can be done so much better I'm really considering re-writing this whole thing and starting over, this is really juvenile looking back on it a few years later feel free to read this but it will probably not be continued as is...

* * *

Chapter One

I hadn't been inside a hospital since I was in District 13, so as I walked through the new and improved District 12, I was a bit frightened. Images of the hospital from District 8 continued to haunt my thoughts. I kept seeing all those injured people packed into the building like sardines, moaning in pain while their loved ones cried out for them. I tried to shake my head of the visuals but the closer I got to the building with a red cross painted in the middle of the facade, the harder it was to forget them.

Once I was standing outside of the building, I felt like my knees were going to give way underneath my weight. I felt like I could throw up and I just desperately needed Peeta to hang on to. But, he wasn't here, I don't even think I even told him that I would be going here today. Instead, he was busy with pastries and cakes down in the bakery in the town's square. He wasn't the owner of this new bakery, he was perfectly content with just working. Plus, I don't think he liked the responsibility of owning and managing a business. Besides, it seemed as if we would have even more of our own responsibilities soon enough.

I had to physically force myself through the glass doors, though, I kept my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Once I was inside, I waited for something, anything, that signaled pain or danger. But, it never happened. Instead, the only thing I could hear was the low murmurer of voices. I opened my eyes. The inside of the building was blindingly white, aside from the few decorative pictures and high-tech gadgets located behind the tall, semi-circular counter directly in the middle of the room. I took a deep breath and composed myself before walking towards the desk, assuming that was where I should go to be directed.

It wasn't until I approached the desk did I notice a young, bubbly, blonde girl with a giant smile on her face sitting behind the desk. She looked up at me and was stunned for a moment. "Hi Ms. Everdeen, how can I help you?"

I was confused that she knew me until I remembered who I really was. _Katniss Everdeen. The girl who was on fire. The mockingjay. The symbol of the rebellion. _

Not to be rude, I returned the smile and didn't bother to correct the fact she used my maiden name when most people knew that I went by my married name these past few years. "I called...I made an appointment with...Doctor Sinclair, I think that's what her name was." The girl behind the desk simply nodded before tapping away at the keyboard in front of her.

She looked looked at the screen for a moment, like she was reading something. Then she turned to me with a pearly white smile and stood up from her chair. "Follow me." She took a file from the shelves against the wall before coming around the desk to meet me. She lead me down a short hallway and into a cramped room with an examining table covered with this white paper that crinkled loudly when I sat on it.

"Doctor Sinclair will be with you momentarily." She smile and set the file in a holder against the wall. She closed the door and I tried to calm myself. I should be happy about why I'm here. But, with the way I was acting so nervously, you would swear I was here to have my eyes pulled out their sockets. I noticed that taking deep and slow breaths seemed to help subside my worries for a while. I also began to hum short melodies that I could slightly remember from a very early age.

The door opened and emerged an elderly woman with white hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. She had dark spots under he eyes symbolizing a lack of sleep and her pale gray eyes were screaming out how tired she was. Despite that, she still was smiling at me, they seem to do a lot of that here, or they could just be excited to see me. Either way, the smiling was not calming the butterflies that were fluttering violently in the pit of my stomach.

"Let's get started shall we?" and she closed the door and picked up the file from the slot on the wall.

It seemed like we were playing a game of 21 questions, only it never ended. There was so many personal things that were apparently _"standard procedure"_ that just made me completely uncomfortable. _At what age did you become sexually active? How frequently do you engage in sexual activity? An estimate of how many sexual partners you've been with._ I felt like it was not only an invasion of my privacy, but also to Peeta's since he's the only person I've ever experience anything sexual with. When the questions were finally over, she began to run tests.

The whole situation made me feel like a germ under a microscope and it made me realize how much I missed the old medical practices of the _old_ District 12. But that was a thing of the past, especially now when District 12 was famous for our medical advances.

It was finally over nearly an hour later. I kept watching the clock, anxiously awaiting to leave this place that reeked of cleaning fluids and flowers. I was finally sitting back down on the obnoxiously loud, paper covered table as the doctor looked over a few more things in the mystery file she's been so careful to not show me.

"Well, are you ready to find out what you came here about?" When she continuously wore that smile on her face, I couldn't tell if this news would either relieve me or send me into a frenzy for the next nine months.

I picked at the ends of my nails while I nodded and awaited the news. "Congratulations!" She looked up from the file, this time handing me the paper she was hiding so carefully. "You're having a baby!" I took the paper numbly. I couldn't even fake a smile to send back in her direction. There was absolutely _no_ turning back now. I looked down towards my mid-section and took deep breaths through my nose.

_Calm down, Katniss. Everything is going to be just fine. Go home and tell Peeta and maybe after that you can finally be excited. But, for now there is nothing to worry about. You're safe, Peeta's safe, and this baby will be safe._ The quiet voice in my mind, no matter how convincing it is, just never seems to calm me down. However, it did lessen my nerves just enough for me to thank the doctor and the girl behind the desk and drag myself back out into the cool air.

I sucked in as much fresh air as I could, trying to rid my head of the awful hospital scent. Once I was a few blocks away and had put a good enough distance between me and those glass doors, I decided that I would only go back there only if it was absolutely necessary.

Since the day was still young, I figured Peeta would still be by the bakery and I changed the course of my path so that I was walking towards the town square. The district had made quite the improvement over the past couple of years. It was almost as if we were in a complete different district. The only things that brought me back to home was when I passed the houses of the Seam that were still destroyed and left untouched when they rebuilt the city. Normally I would stop by my old home, but I don't think I could handle the memories in the state I was in at the moment. So instead, I continued into the center of town.

The bakery was a brick-front building with a red awning just above a huge glass window that displayed all of Peeta's beautiful cakes. He was working on the finishing details of his last work of the day when I knocked on the glass, causing him to break his concentration and look up. He saw me and immediately his whole face brightened, which even made my mood lighten up. He put down his utensils as I made my way through the entrance of the store. He came around from behind the display and greeted me with a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you down here? Have you come to steal more cheesy bread?" Peeta smiled down at me.

"Well, I was just taking a walk and figured I'd come visit you, but since you've insisted on cheesy bread..." I looked up with an innocent smile on my face and he laughed lightly before returning to behind the counter. He looked around quickly before snatching up two small rolls and bringing one to me. I nibbled on it contently as he hung up his apron and washed his hands free of flour, icing, and multiple different color dyes. He met me by the door and wrapped an arm around my waist while we walked towards our home.

The walk was fairly quiet. Even with him by me I found it difficult to reveal the news I received not even an hour ago. We decided to make sure Haymitch was fed and at least semi-sober. We opened the door and instantly my brain was invaded with the scent of body odor and liquor. Haymitch was sitting at his kitchen table with what seemed to be his last bottle of wine before the train would come back. He already looked like he was going into withdrawal.

"You know Haymitch, I really don't think all that alcohol could be good for you brain and body functioning." I said trying very hard to breath as little as possible. He mumbled something unintelligent in response.

"Brought you some food." Peeta stated while placing the bag he was carrying, full of bread and cookies, on the table.

"Thanks kid." He said before stuffing a whole roll into his mouth. We stood there awkwardly. Normally I would have some things to say; but, the only thing I wanted to say, I only wanted to tell Peeta for now.

"So, what's new with you, sweetheart?" Haymitch sipped on his glass of wine. I shrugged my shoulders in response. He cocked an eyebrow at my quietness, though he didn't bother to get more information.

"You know, maybe I'll look into getting you another maid." I said once the stench was becoming totally unbearable. Haymitch laughed at my statement as I began to make my way to the door.

"See you tomorrow. Maybe try to do some cleaning up while your sober." Peeta gave a farewell for the both of us because I was already outside sucking in the clean air. I felt his arm around my waist again and we crossed the lawn to our house.

"That was strange, you and Haymitch usually always have something to bicker about." Peeta said as we settled down onto the living room couch.

"I just didn't have much to share...with him." I probably shouldn't have dragged out the last part. It just made it sound suspicious.

Sure enough Peeta picked up on it. "You don't have something to share with him...do you have something to share with me?"

I remained quiet. It felt like my throat was closing and even if I wanted to say something, it would just be impossible. Peeta played with the ends of my hair as he waited for me to answer him. I think I must have swallowed nothing but air, a thousand times, trying to get this feeling to go away. Finally I made up my mind to just say something.

"I went over to the new hospital today." I was hoping he would catch on with that sentence so I wouldn't have to say what I was dreading. _Saying it would only make it more realistic._

"Oh, how does it look on the inside? I heard it was the nicest in all the districts." I nodded at that. I'm sure since we were the main medical distributors, our hospital must be very nice compared to the others.

"While I was there I met with this doctor." I wasn't looking at him and the way he was tensing up I had this feeling that he was beginning to think the worst.

"Katniss..." he voice sounded worried, as if he knew exactly what my last thought was. I looked up to see his facial expression molded with a mixture of wonder and uncertainty. I stopped him from asking anything further.

"I'm pregnant." I said barely audible. I was right, saying it did make it feel a hundred times more realistic than before. Peeta looked stunned, maybe he thought I was joking. _Who would joke about this?_

His face quickly changed once the sentenced settled. Then he was wearing that same smile he gave me when I asked him if he still wanted to have a baby. It was that smile that never failed to make me beam right back at him. Both of his arms went around me and his lips crashed down onto mine. It took me a second to register, though once I did, I was moving my lips right in sync with his.

He pulled away and brushed the hair out of my eyes. He didn't remove me from his hug and I just stayed tucked close to him. It didn't seem so bad at that moment, but then again, nothing felt really bad in his arms. It was times like these where I don't think I could ever be afraid, and for a little while, all of my concerns about this whole situation seemed to disappeared.

Even if it was just for a little while.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Susan Collins.  
**A/N:** You can't even begin to understand the excitement I felt when I received so much positive feedback on my first story. Especially since it was it's first day being up on the website. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! Please continue it?_ Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two.**_

I sat in the kitchen picking at a few crackers that were supposed to help with nausea. The clock on the wall told me it was just about time for sunrise. Peeta was still sleeping, thankfully. I feel so bad that I've kept him from so many hours of sleep because of my insomnia. It was getting a little ridiculous lately, I was so tired all the time. Trying to sleep seemed to be the hardest task these days. Especially when I didn't sleep well to begin with. Between nightmares and my current worries, with the addition of carrying a baby and continuous vomiting, I was lucky to get maybe an hour or so of rest.

It felt like the room was spinning and my head was throbbing with pain. I just wanted to fall asleep for days without my dreams being haunted by the memories I tried so desperately to forget. I rest my head in my hands to stop the dizziness, because I don't think there was anything left in my stomach that I could release.

I heard his heavy footsteps dragging down the staircase and I knew he was awake. I sighed and looked back up at the clock. Not even ten minutes had passed between now and the time I came downstairs. He emerged in the doorway and rubbed his eyes as he made his way to sit down in the chair next to me. Before he rested his head in his hands, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Morning." I whispered while I still tried to force the room to stand still in my mind.

"How many hours of sleep did you get this time?" He didn't even waste time jumping to the question that he repeats every morning. I shrugged my shoulders, because in all honesty, I don't even know if I slept at all last night. He sighed and ran his fingers through my tangled hair. I stopped braiding it a very long time ago. Instead I would usually brush it and let the soft waves flow down to my waist.

"I think I'm going to go hunting today." Maybe that's exactly what I needed, just a few hours of the day to clear my head. Peeta nodded, he didn't have to go to the bakery today and I was wondering if he would ask if he could come along with me. However, he remained quiet, which was actually a first. He must have understood that I needed to be alone for a while because, I wasn't exactly trying to conceal my emotions about our current situation.

Peeta is a much better chef than I am, it was a good thing because ever since Greasy Sae's passing, somebody needed to take over the cooking. So, Peeta makes us breakfast that I wish I could stomach but the smell of it alone makes me queasy. Then, I tugged on my father's hunting jacket and worn out boots before going to the closet to retrieve my bow and arrows. I moved them into our house a few weeks after returning to District 12 because there was really no need to hide them any longer.

I found Peeta in the spare room with his paints lined up and tarp on the floor. I imagined when I got home there would be at least a dozen different visuals hung to dry around this room. He noticed me and met me in the doorway.

"Don't overexert yourself while you're out there." He kissed my lips and wrapped one arm around my waist. He stopped to brush his hand against my stomach before completely pulling away.

"I'll be careful, don't worry. I'll be back before sundown." I turned to leave but stopped when I heard him call my name again.

"I love you." I couldn't even hide the smile that quickly spread onto my face with that sentence. I turned around to meet his gaze and found him wearing a matching expression.

"I love you, too." He's still smiling as he turns to pick up two paint buckets and I still wore the expression as I walked to the meadow. It changed to the point that it was almost unrecognizable. Multiple different colors sprung up from the green, grassy ground, though the only ones I really paid attention to were the yellow dandelions. I made my way to the fence that was now free of the barbwire that once circled the top and had a gate that you could enter and exit through as you pleased. However I don't think many people used that new feature. Most people who returned to District 12, even the new comers, were still skeptical of the things that lived beyond their borderlines.

I began my hike to the bolder I would go to when Gale and I would go hunting in the early hours of the morning. The sun was still just rising and with the cool air invading my already tired brain, my mind actually tricked me into thinking that Gale would be sitting there waiting for me like he always did when I was sixteen.

I came to the quick realization that it was, in fact, just my mind playing more tricks on me when I found the boulder, cold and lonely, in the middle of overgrown bushes that were thriving with edible berries. I tugged my jacket closer to me while I settled myself to overlook the meadow. Maybe it was just my off-balance hormones, or maybe it was the sleep deprivation; but, I was overcome with sadness at that moment.

_How is Gale these days? Surely he must have found himself a beautiful wife and had plenty of babies. I bet he makes a great father, he had years of practice from taking care of all his younger siblings_. I brought myself back to consciousness and sighed, maybe one day in the future I would go to visit him in District 2, that is, if he was still there. For now though, I concentrated on the wild turkey that was roughly 10 yards away from me. I armed my bow with an arrow and waited for the bird to lift it's head once more to get a clear view of it's eye. Once it did, it didn't even have time to register what was coming towards it before my arrow pierced through it's eye and continued into it's brain. I left my spot on the rock and went to retrieve my kill.

I looked both ways, keeping myself armed in case a hidden predator would attack, as I walked over to the turkey. I reached down to get it and my brain decided to trick me again.

As my hands went to reach around it's throat, it wasn't a turkey that was dead on the ground with my arrow pierced through it's eye. It was Gale.

I jumped back too quickly and tripped over a tree root. I tried blinking but the image didn't change. I felt bile creeping up into my throat and knelt forward as I heaved up whatever could possibly be left in my stomach. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut and I dared not to open them. _Why was Gale here? Why was he here at the exact moment that I was hunting? How did I not see him clearly before I released that arrow?_

I leaned back to sit against the tree root again. My head was reviewing the scene that I was trying to block out. It was when I saw Gale's face in my mind again that realized he was completely unchanged. Surely if the body laying dead at feet was really Gale, he would have aged at least some in the fifteen, nearly sixteen years that I last saw him.

I involuntarily let my eyes slowly slide open. Sure enough, my theory was correct when I looked down to find exactly what I saw in the first place. It was just another wild turkey, just more game for trading. I breathed out at relaxed finally before quickly stuffing the bird into my bag.

When I noticed the sun was beginning to set, later on that day, I made my way back into town. I usually ended up selling whatever I killed to the butcher in town for whatever he would give me. The Hob never reopened since there was no longer any need for an illegal trading center but there was no use in wasting freshly killed game. I collected my coins and placed them in the pocket of my father's coat. I wiped down my arrows and placed them back with the remainders.

As I walked home I watched the sky as it turned to a soft orange color. Peeta was definitely watching it from the porch to our house. I smiled as I nibbled on a few strawberries at the thought of Peeta. I was relatively happier now, my worries seemed to be nonexistent at the moment. I actually went so far as to rub my mid-section to feel for any sign of a baby bump. I also came to realize that the strawberries seemed to be the only thing I could keep down long enough to digest. I made and mental note to myself to make a trip into town tomorrow, maybe in the morning if I wanted to eat breakfast, to buy at least a month's supply worth of them.

I made my way into the Victor's Village and noticed the cleaning crew leaving Haymitch's house. I wasn't joking when I said I would try and get him another maid. I didn't see Peeta on the porch, so I figured I would go to see if Haymitch was suffering from withdrawal just yet.

I opened the door and was pleased when the only scent I could smell nothing but the scent of pine being given off by an candle directly next to the entrance of his house. I walked in farther to find him picking at his dinner, once again in the kitchen. I don't think he moved from there very much. He looked up when he saw me there. He noticed my bow and arrows and hunting outfit and chuckled.

"You still hunt after all these years?" I walked over to sit across from him while placing my weapon on the table in front of me.

"Soon enough, I'm not going to have much leisure time left to do it. So, I'm trying to savior what I have left." I figured I should tell Haymitch, he was the only family I had here besides Peeta.

He looked up from his plate confused, "Why would that be? You two going some place?" I simply shook my head in response and waiting to see if he could catch on. After all, he may be a drunk, but he was certainly not stupid. Sure enough I was proven to be correct when he laughed to himself.

"It's about time you two had a kid." He said it with a tone that should have insulted me and it would have, if it wasn't for that smile playing on his lips which he was trying to hide. "Oh, I'm sure the folks down in the Capitol will love to hear about this." I didn't think about that. Though, it didn't really bother me, people all over Panem were surely tired of hearing all about the mockingjay and her star-crossed lover.

"Well, thanks for the congratulations, Haymitch." I spoke sincerely even though I was being sarcastic. I stood up and gathered my things, "I just wanted to make sure you were sobering up. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I went on my way to cross the lawn over to mine and Peeta's house. I entered and removed all my gear, folded my father's jacket and placed it on the table next in the entrance way. I place my muddy boots next to the table along with my bow and set of arrows then brushed any remaining dirt off my clothes.

Peeta must have heard me come in because once I finished brushing my hands free of the filth, he was at the end of the hallway. I made my way over to meet him and hugged him tightly.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone." I said in a playful tone and I rested my chin against his chest to look up at his face. He smiled before leaning down to kiss my lips.

"How could I not miss you?" He answered with the same playfulness in his voice. I laughed and pulled away. I began to walk into the kitchen, finally feeling just how starving I actually was when Peeta tugged on my arm to pull me back to him.

"Before you do anything, I have something I want to show you." His face was full of excitement and I decided to force myself to endure hunger for a few more minutes.

He lead me up the staircase with his hands covering my eyes. I didn't know which part of the house we were heading to but I could smell fresh paint and figured he was taking me to his studio.

When he released my head from his hands, I opened my eyes to find out my guess was wrong. I wasn't standing in his studio. Instead I was standing in what used to be just a spare room in the house. It wasn't a spare room anymore. I looked around and wasn't sure how I should react. He transformed the whole room into the meadow during sunset. But why?

_Baby's room. _

A wave of emotions hit me after that thought. I was happy- no, I was ecstatic that Peeta did this for our baby. However, the more it sunk into my mind that I was standing in what would be our future child's bedroom, the more paralyzed with fear I became.

"What do you think?" Peeta finally asked and I turned around putting on my best convincing smile.

"It's amazing, Peeta. It's absolutely amazing." The worried that was painted on his face faded into joy at my statement. I wasn't going to lie, it was an absolute beautiful site, but that wasn't my exact emotion I felt towards this room. My exact emotion was more along the lines of terror.

He didn't pick up on my hidden emotion and engulfed my body in a hug. I reached up on the tips of my toes and return the gesture and turned my head to kiss his cheek. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes for a few moments. He adverted his gaze when he reached out to rub the unnoticeable bump on my lower abdomen. I put my hand over his, he must have thought it was out of happiness because he met me eyes once more and smiled. Really the only reason I did that was to stop him.

I was getting dizzy again. This whole room, the fatherly gestures from Peeta, just the whole idea about this was making me more and more uneasy. It was even scarier when I realized that even Peeta being here wasn't comforting me.

I was thankful when my stomach growled and Peeta suggested to get me something to eat before leading me out of the room. If I had to stand there for a few more minutes I don't think I would be able to hide my emotions anymore. This was becoming a reality very quickly and even after all I've been through, I don't think I was ready for this. I don't think I'd ever be ready for this.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins.  
**A/N:** I promise I haven't been neglecting the story. I've just been so busy. I had a bit of a block too. Forgive me if this sucks, I really hope it doesn't. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Three.**_

_I'm lying in the forest. The heat is excruciating and my limbs feel heavy. I manage to sit up and I'm alone. I can hear mockingjays singing and then suddenly stop. I push myself to my feet, unarmed and terrified. Something's about to happen and I don't know where I should run._

_I hear crying, but I can't find where it's coming from. I glance around me and do a double-take to my left. My eyes instantly widen when I see a baby cradle in plain sight, completely vulnerable. I don't even think before I start to sprint towards it, the mockingjays are still silent and all my instincts are telling me that I have to save this baby._

_When I reach it, the baby is whaling. I pick it up gently and try to coax it to calm down. I'm even more afraid than I was before now that I'm out in the open. The baby finally stops crying and I look down at it to find bright blue eyes beaming up at me. Its blonde hair is so shiny in the sunlight and I'm mesmerized by it._

_It's smiling at me, but it doesn't seem happy. It has an evil look about its face and I don't hesitate to place it back in the cradle quickly. I take a few steps back when it giggles. Then I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders as if it was a signal. I'm frozen with fear until I remember the feeling of the hands and realize it is only Peeta. I sigh in relief and try to turn to meet him. His hands are holding me in place and I start to feel them getting closer to my neck as the baby in the cradle giggles more. Its eyes glimmer so much they look as if they could sparkle. _

_I get the wind knocked out of me when Peeta's hands wrap tightly around my throat and block any air from reaching my lungs. I try and pull him off but he's much stronger than I am. I can't take my eyes off the shiny baby._

Shiny. _The word sticks in my mind as I'm fighting for air. I heard Peeta's voice saying something about his memories being shiny. Then I can't see anything at all but darkness. _

I spring up in the bed, knocking Peeta's arm off me and startling him awake. I'm sweaty and breathing heavy trying to take in as much air as I can. I feel my neck to see that it's not sore at all and confirm I was just having another nightmare.

"I thought the nightmares stopped lately." Peeta whispers as he sits up next to me. He places his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to his side. The shiny Capitol baby keeps appearing in my thoughts and I press a hand to my stomach. It's swollen and hard to the touch. It sticks out and only reminds me of the nightmare more and more vividly.

I finally catch my breath and just sit there. I'm too anxious to fall back asleep and the sun is beginning to rise anyway. Peeta lies back down, tugging my hand to do the same. I do, eventually. Though, I still feel his hands around my throat in my mind.

_It was only a dream. Peeta wouldn't hurt you._ The thought it reassuring and I continue to repeat it in my head.

I rub my eyes, trying to keep myself awake, but I'm always so tired lately that I drift back asleep. I made sure I was tucked closely to Peeta. Hopefully the nightmares would stay away if I continued to feel the slow rising and falling of his chest as he breathes.

I only wake up an hour or so later because I feel Peeta shifting slightly. I let my eyes flutter open and he notices, wearing a face that looks like he was trying not to be caught.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He says softly as he finishes climbing out of the bed. I stretch and notice how much my back hurts in the position I'm sleeping in and roll over, but it only hurts more.

"It's fine. I think I need to get up and walk around anyway." I wince when I sit up and try and crack the joints in my lower back. It's no use. I just suck in a breath and stand up on the opposite side of the bed as Peeta. He looks at me with sympathy but I just ignore it. Everyone gives me these looks like it must be so hard to be in my condition. It's beginning to get on my last nerve. I'm perfectly capable of doing the same things I was able to do before I got pregnant. I hate being looked at and thought of as weak. Because, I most definitely was not weak.

Walking around the house helps a little bit. I walk past the baby's room a few times. It's still incredibly strange to walk into it; it still sets my nerves on edge a bit. Especially now that there's a crib set up directly under the sun, which was painted on the wall. It's even stranger since the crib was a gift from Haymitch.

I guess everyone, but me, was truly excited for this baby.

I think back to the night when I finally agreed to have a baby with Peeta. Sometimes I wish that I wouldn't have conceived. Most of the time, I try to justify what was going through my mind when I had agreed. I usually shake the thoughts away though. I would be five months pregnant in a week and there was absolutely no turning back.

Everyone in District 12 knows now, of course. I hear people talking about a little mockingjay and roll my eyes. I thought we were years past this. But, I guess when you were the symbol of the rebellion that changed everyone's life; there isn't exactly much luck in trying to break free of that title.

I start to worry more often about what Haymitch told me. If people in District 12 were talking about me, I'm sure it wasn't going to take long for word to get to the other Districts, and eventually the people in the Capitol. It wasn't that I was afraid of them. It was more along the lines that I was afraid of what they were going to do.

I didn't want my whole life to be broadcasted on nation television again. I certainly didn't want visits from strange, unfamiliar faces and reporters, just like what happened at our wedding. Even if they did decide to come visit me, I had no idea who they would send. Surely the Secretary of Communications, also know as Plutarch Heavensbee, would make an appearance if word spread far enough.

Knowing him, I wouldn't even doubt that there would be a team of stylists to pluck and scrub me down and then make-me over to stick me in front of a dozen cameras and talk about how excited I was for this baby. If I was lucky they'd let Peeta do all the talking, but I sure there's only a handful of questions he can answer for us.

I could only try not to think about that for now. Soon enough, I knew they would find out.

"I don't suppose you have any liquor, do you sweetheart?" I jumped when Haymitch's voice broke the silence that filled the living room. Peeta had gone to work hours ago. I figured he would have locked the door; apparently not, though.

"Why? Have you officially run out of your stash for the month?" Trains came less frequently in the winter months. Haymitch had no choice but to stock up on his liquor to last him. He didn't answer my question. He simply strolled through the living room and into the kitchen.

I pushed myself off of the couch and felt a pain that was like daggers in my lower back. I rubbed where the pain hurt the most with no success in getting it to subside. I walked into the kitchen to find Haymitch rummaging through the cabinets.

"You're not going to find anything." Haymitch looked at me confused. I stifled a laugh. "You took all but a few bottles, which Peeta threw away." I rested a hand on my lower stomach to help him realize why Peeta felt there shouldn't be any alcohol left in the house. I actually agreed with him. Not because I was worried that an infant would somehow manage to open a bottle of wine and drink it, but because after all these years I was beginning to worry about the health effects from drinking so excessively.

Haymitch mumbled something under his breath and hand through his dirty, graying hair. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Have your geese died from lack of nourishment yet?" He laughed at that and walked past me into the living room. He dropped himself into the couch and reached to the remote. I shook my head, but the pain in my back was so agonizing that I couldn't fight the urge to drop my body on the other cushion.

I watched him flipping through the channels. It was mostly just news reports. In the more recent years, television had taken a turn to before Panem took control. There were programs designed for entertainment with actors and story lines. It was actually real entertainment.

"Katniss Mellark, Peeta Mellark, and a baby? Keep watching for the details." I heard a voice say as Haymitch went to change the channel again. He didn't move a muscle when we both realized what was on the television.

The screen faded to black then a young woman with long, curly blonde hair in a skin-tight dress with red high-heeled shoes on was standing in front of a camera. She had the whitest smile and the straightest teeth I'd ever seen, she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the anger already beginning to bubble inside me.

"Hi guys, welcome back, I'm your host Delaniey Ward. And today we're just going to jump right into the story, because it's almost shocking at first." A box in the corner of the screen showed Peeta and me kissing on our wedding day, but I didn't dare to take my eyes off the host. "Well, according to rumors, the former mockingjay, Katniss Mellark, and her star-crossed lover, Peeta Mellark, may finally be adding a new addition to their family after nearly 16 years of marriage. The pregnancy rumors first were started when the two were spotted in District 12 a few weeks ago," the picture flashed to Peeta and I holding hands while walking home from the bakery one night, "Katniss seemed to be sporting a over sized jacket. Perhaps it was meant to conceal a swollen baby bump?" The jacket I was wearing was my father's hunting jacket. It was always too big on me, but that night I _was_ wearing it to hide my stomach. "Though talk throughout the Districts doesn't confirm the rumors, we're just putting the information out there for all those interested. Now, the question is, do you think there's any truth to this reported story? And do you think that, after all these years, Katniss and Peeta have finally decided their ready to have a baby? I'm Delaniey Ward, thanks for tuning in." Credits began to roll as the camera pulled away from the blonde girls face.

Haymitch and I didn't say a word. The whole house was silent until the sound of the door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. Peeta entered the living room with a smile until he saw our faces.

"What's wrong? What happened?" His voice hinted panic and I notice his eyes snap from my stomach to my face.

"I told you that the Capitol would love to hear about this." Haymitch said, I could hear the smugness in his tone and it only added to my anger.

"Well, why don't you rub it in some more, then? Since you're all-knowing and knew this is what was going to happen since the beginning? If you think they're so interested, why don't you go down there and just confirm everything then?" I snapped with a little too much power to my voice. Haymitch just stared at me before walking out with a smirk slipping onto his face. The door slammed shut and I buried my head into my hands in frustration while letting out a groan.

"Do you mind explaining to me what I missed?" Peeta asked cautiously as he neared me. I was just so irritated and I felt so violated. I had no idea that people were still watching us for so long. Our life wasn't even that interesting. Tears began to spill over without my control. I tried to wipe them away before Peeta could notice but they only persisted.

"Katniss don't cry." Peeta spoke softly as he opened his arms for me to come closer to him. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his shirt while I tried to calm down this emotion break-down I seemed to be having. I think it was just the hormones messing with me again. That was one I remember from when my mother was pregnant with Prim, she would always having these sudden changes in her moods and mumble something about hormones.

"Just tell me what's wrong." I pulled my head away to look at his face and fought the sensation to cry even harder.

"Everyone knows." I whispered and wiped my tears. He looked at me puzzled. "Everyone, in the Districts and the Capitol, they did a whole report about us on television." I expanded but his expression remained the same.

"Why are you so upset over this?" Peeta asked. I sighed and pulled out of his embrace. Of course he wouldn't be upset over this, he was always more comfortable around cameras than I was.

"Don't you get it? They won't leave us alone! Our whole life is being displayed on nation television! It doesn't bother you at all? It doesn't bother you that this also means our baby is going to be harassed by the media just as much as us? Why can't we just be treated as normal for once?" I was on the verge of screaming and I stopped to turn around and compose myself. He didn't speak a word. I felt his arms slip around my waist and then he pressed his lips to my temple. That was all I needed to know he understood, and that he was also thinking about what was about to happen to us.

There weren't any doubts that we were going to be placed into the middle of media frenzy once again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins.**  
A/N: **I cannot even express how sorry I am for making you wait so long for an update. I finally got the time to write and instead of wasting it away watching _A Very Potter Musical_, I decided that I was not going to procrastinate finishing this chapter any longer. Forgive me for the wait? Enjoy! Maybe review, too? I have a feeling this chapter might shock you.

* * *

**_Chapter Four.  
_**

I was physically sickened by how little privacy I had in my own home. I could not exit my front door without being harassed by cameras or have a microphone shoved in my face. Therefore, I've just resorted to staying in bed all day. Peeta tried to coax me into just talking to the reporters and maybe then they would go away, but I knew better than him that they wouldn't. I was actually beginning to wonder what these new _"gossip magazines"_ were offering for the first picture of our baby, or at least the first picture of me with a baby bump.

Peeta had no fear when it came to the reporters, he would talk to them every morning as they harassed him all the way to the bakery and he was so calm about it. I have no idea how he could compose himself that way. After all he'd been through; after all _we've _been through. Just the sight of all those cameras takes me back to the opening ceremonies of the games, or the commercials for the rebellion. I'm completely dumbfounded as to how Peeta doesn't lose his composure and have another hijacking flashback.

I watched the reports on the television sometimes. It seems everyone was just so curious about my baby. It led me to ponder if Panem was so calm that they had nothing else to report about besides some random, unborn child.

_That's the thing, you're baby isn't random. It's the child of the star-crossed lovers._

I shook my head at the nagging voice in my brain and checked the clock. Peeta would be home soon, at least that should take some of this stress off of me.

Like clockwork, the door opened at that thought. I heard the sea of voices calling out a few more questions before Peeta shut the door. I turned my head to face the doorway. I was practically sitting in a cave. I had closed all the curtains and I was too tired to get up and turn on the lights. The only thing that made me visible to Peeta as his heavy footsteps entered the room was the light glow of the television screen.

"Katniss…" He questioned with a smile playing at his lips. I was not as cheery.

"Those idiot reporters have been lurking around the house all day. I swear! Does nobody have any sense of morals these days? What happened to privacy? Or at least, what happened to personal property? What gives these people the right to lounge around on my porch and lawn all day while I practically have to hide in a cave to have a moment to myself?" I did not move from my spot on the couch but I did shift my position and drag the blanket closer to my shoulder during my rant. Peeta's smile never faltered.

"Look, baby." He whispered coming closer to me. He leaned over from behind the couch and kissed the side of my head. "They're just doing their job. I'm sure they don't want to be here all the time, they just want their story and a few pictures and then I'm sure they'll go home. Surely they have other stories that need to be covered as well."

"Well then let them go do that! 'Cause I'm not going to talk to those disgusting animals!" I shouted a little too loudly. Peeta drew back, obviously not expecting me to take my anger out on him.

I sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just aggravated." He looked at me with something in his eye I've never seen before. Without another word he stood up straight and practically ran into the kitchen.

I dropped my head onto the armrest of the couch. _What now?_

I managed to pull myself out of the comfortable cocoon I had wrapped myself in and shuffle my way into the kitchen. Peeta wasn't there. However, the light to the study was on and I could see a shadow moving from the crack at the foot of the door. I pressed a hand to my back and attempted to massage away the pain as I walked to the door.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, she's just really stressed out and it's not helping her at all in this condition." His voice paused while I pressed my ear against the door. "Ye-Yes, tomorrow is great; the sooner the better." He stopped again; he was talking into the phone. I just had no clue as to who was on the other end of the line. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. So long." I heard the phone click onto the hook and opened the door.

I was wearing my famous scowl. "Who was that and why are they coming here tomorrow? We don't have enough people outside harassing me? Now you want to invite one of them into our house?" He closed the distance between us and reached out to wrap his arms around my waist. I stepped back and he followed, getting his arm around my back before I could stop him.

"I think you'll actually be excited when I tell you who's paying us a visit tomorrow." I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Plutarch Heavensbee, Secretary of Communications. He agreed to take care of the reporters." A smile spread across my face instantly.

"Seriously, they'll leave us alone?" I was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Peeta looked at me and bit his lip nervously.

"However, we have to do something in order for him to help." I stopped my giddiness and looked at him confused. "Plutarch said that the only way he could help and get them to stop searching for a story is if he got the story first. He's coming tomorrow to personally interview the both of us."

I pushed away from him and simply turned away. "And you just agreed?" I snapped turning back to him. Now he wore the look of confusion on his face.

"I thought you wanted our privacy back?"

"Yes, I do want my privacy back, Peeta. But I don't want to be gussied up and propped into the middle of prime time television more than that! Don't you get it, Peeta? Are you completely stupid? I hate reporters! I hate the television, the gossip, the invasion of privacy! You said you just wanted us to be a normal family and that's what made me agree to have a baby with you. But, normal people aren't interviewed about every detail of their personal life for it to be aired throughout and entire country! For _fucks_ sake, Peeta. Why would you think I would ever be okay with that? You think that one interview is going to solve everything. They never leave me alone, they never let me live down the idiotic _Mockingjay_ title!"

Everything I was throwing at him was fuel to his rage. I never insult him, I never curse. I knew I was angry, but I knew I was not angry at him. My hormones were so out of balance, I just need to take my stress out on something.

I regretted everything that just happened as I felt the tension surging from his body. We stood in silence. A cloud of hostility was covering the atmosphere. I noticed his eyes getting darker and the emotions building up in his face. It was actually scary and I didn't know what he was going to do next. This wasn't normal for Peeta, he never looks this way.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you! You know, you're not the only one who doesn't get a moment of privacy. Do you think I like being followed all day long? Do you think I enjoy having to act like I'm perfectly fine in front of the cameras when I _fucking_ loathe it? Do you know that every single day when they're hounding me for answers about us, the baby, about the most private, intimate details of our life, I simply have to smile back at them and joke when the only thing I want to do is shove the microphone down their throat for even asking such things. You're not the only one in this situation, so when you're done with your self pity let me know because it's starting to piss me off."

He stormed away. He didn't even look at me when he made his way out of the study, down the hallway, through the kitchen, and then finally out of the house. My chest felt like it was going to collapse. My throat felt like there was a rock stuck in it. My knees began to wobble and I dropped myself into the chair to my right. I sucked in a sharp breath. I was trying with all my power not to cry, however, that failed.

Tears started to pour from my eyes and roll down my face. The noises coming from my throat were of pure pain. In all the years I've known Peeta, in all the time that we've been _married_, we've never fought. The most that would happen is an occasional argument that was solved in a matter of minutes. This was completely different.

_Did we actually just fight? We never fight. We never get angry at each other. What the hell is causing all this now? After nearly sixteen years of marriage. We have a baby on the way for fucks sake! _

I heard the murmuring of voices outside the now completely silent house. _The paparazzi; they seem to be causing a hell of a lot of problems lately._ I screamed, through my tears, into the throw pillow that was resting next to me in the chair. Everything that just happened, everything that was just said, hit me like a ton of bricks. Peeta and I never fight, the only reason the two of us are so stressed out is because of all these people stalking us.

I gave myself sometime to calm down and stop crying. I carefully thought about everything. Every single thing that has happened in my life since the day I met Peeta. The whole country knew just about every detail as I did.

I sighed when I finally made my decision. Tomorrow, I would endure one more interview; I would endure the prep team, the cameras, and the personal questions.

I could only dream that Plutarch could come through for us and gain our privacy back and end all this drama between Peeta and me.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins.**  
A/N: **I'm the worst author ever and you all have the right to come hunt me down and murder me for making you wait so long for an update. I have off this whole week so I'm going to try to update tomorrow or early on Monday. I promise that the next chapter, things will be a bit steamy. Haha. Enjoy! (You can also murder me if this chapter sucks.)

* * *

_**Chapter Five.**_

I could do nothing but watch the clock on the bed side table. Every once in a while I would stand up and walk around the room to relieve the back pain. Each time I did so, I would walk to the window and check Peeta's old house. I could see that the bedroom light was on. Only, I was unsure if he had fallen asleep with it on or if he was lying in the bed still awake like I was.

I don't even remember what it feels like to not have Peeta next to me when I'm sleeping. I don't think we've even spent a night apart since we were teenagers. If I could, I would walk right over to the house, barge into the bedroom and wrap his arms around me and just fall asleep next to him.

But I couldn't and that's what hurt the most; and it wasn't even due to the fact that reporters could be lingering anywhere. It was because of the fact that if I did that, I wouldn't know how he would react. I was almost positive that we would fight again and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. All I wanted to do was apologize to him. He was absolutely right, I was only thinking about myself in this situation when all he was trying to do was make me happy.

_Just go over there._ The same thought had been pressuring me in my head since Peeta walked out the front door. Only the sun was beginning to rise and I knew reporters would be everywhere soon.

I sighed when I continued to see no motion inside of the other house. I dropped onto the bed and dragged myself to the pillows. I wrapped my arms around Peeta's pillow and brought it close to me. It smelt like flour and aftershave and only made the fact that he wasn't here worse. Still, it calmed me enough to allow me to doze off for an hour or so.

I woke up to a flood of voices coming from the living room downstairs. I sat up as I heard familiar heavy footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Peeta emerged in the doorway. He must have made his way over when I had fallen asleep. He looked at me before diverting his gaze to the window.

"Everyone's here. You should start getting up." He left without another glance in my direction. His face was hard the whole time.

"Peeta!" I called out while quickly trying to get out of the bed. It didn't help that I had a planet protruding from my abdomen. When I was on my feet I called his name again and heard his footsteps stop in the hallway. I wasted no time in rushing out of the bedroom to meet him.

He didn't turn around but his head was facing to the side to acknowledge the fact that he had heard me. I walked up to him carefully.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you still wallowing in self pity?"

"Look, Peeta." I reached out to touch his arm and to my surprise, he let me. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I'm sorry that whatever I said made you pissed at me. I'm sorry that I was only thinking about myself." I paused and waited for a response. He didn't even turn around. I got frustrated, "Can you at least look at me?" I nearly shouted. Though, I knew to keep my voice down since there was a whole group of people just down the flight of stairs.

I pushed at Peeta to turn him around and it barely nudged him. However, he did comply and turned to face me. I looked him in the eyes and saw that his emotion was still the same. I looked away when I felt like I would cry again. It was absolutely ridiculous as to how easily I could cry these days.

He sighed and then finally spoke. "I think we're just both stressed out. Let's just get through this day as best as possible and we can talk tonight. Okay?" I looked up, wiped my watery eyes, and nodded. His whole expression was softer. He took my hand in his and pulled me to his chest.

I wanted to stay like that for so much longer until I heard the stomping of footsteps running up the stairs. "Good luck, they have my prep team waiting downstairs." I breathed a laugh as he pulled away and walked downstairs, passing by the unfamiliar faces that now stood at the top of the stairwell.

"Katniss! Oh we're so happy for you!" There was a little chubby woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes engulfed me in a hug. I looked at the other two who were just as excited. There was another woman; she was tall with short grey hair and lots of make-up on her face as if she were hiding scars. The last person I saw was a man with short curly faded orange hair. It was him that I recognized.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize you three!" My excitement was sincere. I didn't think for a second that they would get my old prep team back together. Octavia, Flavius, and Venia, all three were in the flesh, practically attacking me with their embraces. They kept gushing about how excited they were about the baby and that they were going to send the top baby supply from the Capitol for me. I was actually beginning to feel calmer about everything knowing they were here.

Once they explained that Fulvia was sorry she couldn't come, but she had planned a gorgeous look for me, it was down to work. I felt like it was my wedding day again. I was scrubbed down and every misplaced hair was plucked from my body. My nails were filed and polished a light pink. My skin was practically painted with make-up in order to erase the look of my scars and then even more to highlight my face. My hair was curled and pinned and flowed longer than ever down to my lower back. Then, I was instructed to close my eyes while they put me into a dress. I didn't know how they knew what size to bring since my stomach has been growing day in and day out, though they zippered the back just fine.

When Flavius uncovered my eyes I was standing in front of a mirror. I was still at my normal height. They were kind enough not to put a five month pregnant woman in heels. They were right when they said Fulvia had planned something gorgeous. It was a shorter dress, just below mid-thigh; it was also strapless. It was the softest pink and somehow managed to give me back my curves with the band just below my chest. It was covered in sparkles and I was practically glowing in the light. The last part of the outfit was the flat shoes that were open-toe and buckled behind my ankle right above my heel.

"Well?" Octavia asked with a gesture to the mirror.

"It's certainly gorgeous, that's for sure." I smiled as I looked back in the reflection. Now I was almost eager to go downstairs and greet everyone finally.

"Wonderful!" Venia exclaimed.

"But it's time for you to get downstairs. They decided to do the interview right in your own living room. It's going to be amazing!" Flavius was shuffling me out of the room while he spoke. I reached the top of the stairs and felt as if my stomach was being tied into knots. I took slow steps, fearing that my legs my give in under me. When I was at the bottom I noticed everyone was looking at me.

I gave the most convincing smile I could. "Hello." I didn't know a single person in this room, yet they all knew me. It was so eerie to have all these faces watching me as I entered the room. I found myself calmer when I found Plutarch.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Mellark herself. I've been waiting nearly all morning to see you. And aren't you a sight." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. I guess things have changed in the Capitol seeing as how clearly he had aged and how my prep team was suddenly all natural.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again. Though, it's strange that we're here. I feel like I should have in the Capitol for this." I honestly did. Having this camera crew, the prep teams, even having Plutarch here just made my own home seem foreign. He simply chuckled, thinking I was joking.

He looked past me and nodded. "Excuse me." He walked past me and I was alone again. I kept noticing people glancing over at me. I felt like I should greet everyone but the anxiety was beginning to take its full effect. Nausea was settling in my body and I rubbed my chest to ease the burning sensation. It wasn't long before the kicking in my abdomen begun. I moved my hand from my chest to my lower stomach when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You look gorgeous." Peeta whispered close to my ear. He was in a much better mood and that at least helped me. It was one less thing to worry about knowing that he was talking to me again.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and took a look at him. "Not so bad yourself." He smiled at that.

"Okay, places." Somebody, with what looked like earmuffs on around their head, started to shuffle Peeta and I to the living room couch. The light in my eyes was so bright; I squinted and placed my hand in front of my face until I could adjust. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, Peeta turned to me when he noticed my breathing picking up, but said nothing. The baby felt as if it was trying to kick its way through my stomach.

I could hear Plutarch talking but my mind wasn't making out the words. "Katniss?" My head snapped towards the direction of Peeta's voice.

"What do you think it will be? A girl or boy?" My mouth felt really dry, I could feel sweat on my forehead beading up. I couldn't explain why I was so nervous. I've been through this enough time to feel comfortable in front of the camera. I looked at Peeta and he took my hand. "I'm hoping for a boy." He said with a smile and rubbed my hand with his thumb.

Everything seemed to stop then. I could see straight, I felt cooler, calmer, the baby stopped kicking, my breathing slowed down, and suddenly I felt like I could talk my head off.

"Well, personally I'm hoping for a girl. I guess we'll just have to wait until the due date to find out officially." I smiled back at everyone who was staring at me. I shifted closer to Peeta on the couch. I was relieved that this whole fight was behind us, that everything that was causing us so my stress was about to be gone, most of all I was relieved that Peeta and I would be able to move on with our lives. Even though, the thought of a baby still made me uneasy.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins.**  
A/N: **I wrote this from midnight to three in the morning, you can sue me if it sucks. I feel I should warn you for the "steamy" chapter your about to read. Basically, if you don't wanna read it, (cause I don't remember what I rated this story, maybe I'll fix it) stop after you read:_ ""You know, I'm probably going to need some help getting out of my dress. Then I should probably take a shower." I lead him to the staircase as he seemed to pick up on what I was hinting at. " _  
But let's face it, who doesn't love these chapters every now and then? It's not even that graphic so don't worry.  
Hehe. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**_ Chapter Six._**

Everything was calmer at night. I read the time on the clock and it was nearing eight. The muscles in my back felt as if they were continuously being tied into knots. In all honesty, the only thing I wanted to do right now was take a nice bath and then sleep. However, I knew Peeta wanted to talk to me.

I found him in the kitchen. He was washing dishes facing away from me. "Hey Peeta." I said lightly. He looked towards my direction but finished what he was doing first. I walked towards the counter and leaned against it while he turned the water off and dried his hands.

"Hey." He answered when he was finally facing me. It was quiet after that. The happiness that was here when the reporters were here seemed to fade away.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" I finally questioned, making eye contact with him. He let out a sigh.

"Let me start off by telling you I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that and then stormed out. I shouldn't have done that and I'm just going to let you know that will never happen again."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He hesitated a bit and looked down at his hands. "I was just thinking, maybe we should spend some time apart from one another." I was taken back. _Spend time apart?_ I couldn't even sleep without him next to me.

"No." I mumbled. "No, that's a horrible idea." I said while shaking my head. "Peeta, whatever stress we were under is gone now. I'm almost six months pregnant, we can't just take some time apart from each other. I need you the most right now." My hand was pressing against my stomach while I pleaded with him.

"I know. I know you need me. And I'll be here for you. I was just thinking that maybe a night or two away from each other could be healthy for us." I just kind of looked at him while I pondered the idea. _Was he trying to tell me it's over? Does he finally realize that he deserves better than me?_ My eyes started to water.

"It's over isn't it?" I whispered holding back my tears.

"What? No! _No, no, no, no, no_. I'm not saying that! Katniss, I love you." With that, his lips pressed to mine. I was shocked at first, I wasn't exactly expecting that. But I didn't object. I wrapped my fingers into his shiny blonde hair. I let my eyes close and deepened the kiss. He was the one that broke it.

"It was just a thought. I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much." He wiped whatever tears escaped and leaned his forehead against mine. I tugged on his tie and pulled him down to kiss him lightly. I stepped away but continued to tug his tie and shirt. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know, I'm probably going to need some help getting out of my dress. Then I should probably take a shower." I lead him to the staircase as he seemed to pick up on what I was hinting at.

After that, he started to chase me as I climbed the stairs as fast as I could. I started to run to our bedroom when he caught me around the waist. He picked me up at the bedroom door, carried me a short distance, and then propped me on the side of the bed. His lips instantly were on mine as I began to undo the black belt he was wearing. His hands went to the zipper on the back of my dress and slid it down easily. I stood up and let the dress fall off me while his pants fell to his ankles. We both stepped out of the clothing while kicking our shoes off in the process. He had his tie off and half the buttons to his shirt undone by the time my hands were back on his chest. I moved his hands aside and let my hands wander over his muscles.

His shirt hit the ground. He tilted my chin up so that he could kiss me and his hands went just under my butt to help lift me up. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him while he placed me on the bed. For a moment he just looked at me with lust in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip before kissing every inch of my skin he could find.

I let out a moan when he nibbled on the skin under my ear, right under my jaw. I could feel him smiling. "Wait." I breathed and he stopped to look at my face. "My turn." I pushed at his chest and rolled over so that I was straddling him. It looked strange from where I was, seeing as how there was now a moon attached to my stomach. My self-confidence was shot for a moment. I looked for something in his eyes that would tell me he thought this was disgusting, but all I found was lust and love.

I continued to touch him anywhere my hands could get. I leaned forward and kissed him before working my way to his jaw, then down the side of his neck, and to his chest. I let my fingers trace over the lines of his muscles until I reached the edge of his boxers. I looked at him with a devilish grin before very slowly tugging his boxers down his legs. I slid out of my panties and then it was just our skin pressing against one another.

We flipped again and I used my elbows to push myself towards the pillows. I was getting tired of the foreplay. I just wanted him at this point.

"Peeta." I moaned in his ear while he sucked on my neck. He hummed against my skin in response. "Fuck me." I breathed out quickly. I immediately felt more heat rise to my cheeks, however, I was lucky that my whole face was already red enough from the current activities. He just looked at me and smirked.

He let his hands wander to my legs and began massaging the inside of my thighs, dangerously close to my lower lips. I breathed out a moan and shut my eyes. I felt him press into me and I moaned louder. He let out a growl as he continued to push completely into me.

That was it then. We both turned into a mess of moans and tangled limbs. His lips attached themselves to my skin while my hands tangled into his golden locks. My breathing started to hitch while he started to lose a rhythm.

"_Peeta!_" I gasped and then I was over the edge I shook and nearly screamed at the top of my lungs.

He continued to pump himself in and out, quickly and repetitively. I was urging him to finish with whispered words in his ear. Finally, I heard him moan my name before letting out a strained grunt, and then he buried his face into my neck. He bit at my skin and chills went through my entire body.

He rolled to the side and then we just laid there. Sweaty and spent. I let my breathing ease back to normal and then looked to my right to see Peeta. He looked at me and laughed. "We probably should shower."

I furrowed my eyebrows and then rubbed at my face. When I looked at my hand, I saw the multiple different colors of make-up that were now running off my face with the sweat. I scrunched my face at the sight. "Good idea." I nodded and Peeta stood up before helping me off the bed and letting me lead to the way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins.**  
A/N: **You know, it's so hard to imagine what happened between the end of Mockingjay and the Epilogue. I wonder what happened the her mother, what happened to Gale, what goes through her head that makes the idea of having a baby so frightening to her. I do my best with trying to capture Katniss' character. I don't think I do it justice though. But, anyway, enjoy this! Summer is here and I'm currently re-reading the Hunger Games trilogy yet again!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven.**_

I wake up one Sunday morning in Peeta's arms. He's wide awake just staring at the ceiling. I attempt to roll over to face him but it's a straining effort with a planet attached to my abdomen and his arms holding me tightly to his body. He loosens his grip and once I'm facing him, holds me tightly again.

"Good morning." I whisper and kiss his lips. He smiles when I pull away and I have a hopeful feeling that today isn't going to be one of those days where I have to drag myself through it, telling myself that having a baby with Peeta is not going to be the end of the world. I can tell that today is going to be spent just like this, together with Peeta in the nice warmth of our bed. He doesn't have to open the bakery today since the snowstorm that hit last night has left everything inaccessible.

"What do you want to do all day?" Peeta asks me while his fingers stroke the side of my stomach. The touch sends chills throughout my body and I place my hand above his to stop.

"I don't want to do anything. I just want to lay here with you all day." I say, and it's honest. I can't think of anything I would rather do. He smiles and nods in agreement. I think back to years ago where I probably would have been up hours ago and would have already met Gale in the woods to go hunting. I shake the thought and look at Peeta, his smile helps to put aside my memories for now.

Eventually Peeta persuades me to get out of bed so that we can eat something; he also figures we should bring something to Haymitch. I try to help Peeta with baking bread, but I start to eat more of the raw dough than is actually being cooked.

Peeta laughs when he sees why there seems to be no dough. "Sweetie, why don't you just sit and I'll take care of this." It's more of a statement than a question. I agree and sit down at the table in the kitchen. I see Gale's bloody body on the table and shake the thoughts out of my head quickly.

It's ridiculous how much I think about my old life sometimes. I keep reminding myself what Peeta always tells me "_We have each other. We just have to keep working at it, together_."

I rub my stomach for a moment. It'll be difficult to explain to this child why their parents struggle so much just to get through the day. If it was up to me, he or she would never be exposed to what happened in the past, but it _is_ our history now; and I can't pretend that they won't learn about it either from school or just from around the district.

Peeta sees the concentrated look as soon as he puts the last pan in the oven to cook. He wipes his hands on a towel as he walks over to the seat next to me. He takes the hand that's resting against my stomach and kisses my forehead. That simple gesture is enough to bring me back to the present with him, even if it's just for a short moment.

"_I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."_ His words echo in my head and I smile at him. We've both come a long way from then, but that's one moment that I always go back to, to help me remember that Peeta is not going anywhere. He's mine to keep now.

I lean in close to his face, barely brushing his lips. He closes the distance and kisses me passionately. He causes my heart to beat faster and I lose control of how to breathe properly. When I pull away, I plant a soft kiss on his lip and then just lean against him.

There's a ringing noise that causes me to pull away. I look around the kitchen to find nothing. By the time I figure out that the ringing is coming from the study, Peeta is already at the door, reaching for the phone.

"Hello." He answers the phone in a confused tone. We both have no idea as to who would be calling us.

"Oh, hi…what can I help you with?" His voice rises to suspicion and I know that he can feel me staring at him from my seat just down the hall. He walks out of my view to insure my thoughts are correct. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." It's harder to hear what he's saying after he moves out of view. I get up from my chair and walk silently down the hallway, stopping a few inches from the door.

"Whatever you need to tell her, you can tell me just as well." He sounds frustrated. The person on the phone is obviously asking for me and I start to panic a little. I hate that phone; the only people who ever call on it are from the Capitol, old friends who just bring terrible memories with them now.

"Peeta, who's on the phone?" I ask walking into view. He doesn't move. I see his expression on his face looks almost shocked. He stares at the floor while I approach him ready to snatch the phone from his hands. He pulls the phone away when I make the attempt.

"Oh…thank you for letting us know." He says and I hate being so confused not knowing what was being said on the other end of the conversation.

"Who was on the phone?" I demand as he hangs it up.

"It was nobody of importance… just some reporters." If I hadn't known Peeta for so long, and if I wasn't eavesdropping, I would have bought that lie. However, I know that he's not telling the truth (adding in the fact that I heard him talking to a person who obviously wanted to talk to me).

"Don't lie to me, Peeta." I request gently. He reaches out to touch my face and simply kisses my lips.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." There's a distinct smell in the air that something is almost burning. I can smell the smoke down the hall and Peeta hurries into the kitchen, past me without another word.

I don't like the idea of secrets between Peeta and me, it causes me to become even more alarmed and I feel sweat on my palms. I walk slowly back into the kitchen because the stress is causing the person inside me to practically kick its way free. I'm trying to calm down for its sake but a memory of Peeta when he was captured by the Capitol continues to play in my head. I see his blood hit the screen and fade to static at least a hundred times in the short time it takes me to reach the kitchen.

He already has everything out of the oven when he looks up. His expression is sympathetic and I finally have to stop this. "Peeta, you have to tell me what's going on. I'm turning into a nervous wreck!" It's true, maybe it's the hormones, but something tells me it's just our history of trouble that makes me become this nervous about a simple phone call.

He sighs. He probably knows I'm not going to calm down, no matter what he says to me.

"I think I should sit you down for this though." I don't hesitate; I take the nearest seat at the table. He sits next to me and takes one of my hands.

"I don't know how to say this all, so I'm just going to explain everything. Don't interrupt me until I can finish please." I nod in agreement and he continues. "I picked up the phone and immediately recognized the voice, though he did introduce himself after. It was Gale." He pauses to see my reaction. Surprisingly the most reaction I have is a twitch of my eyebrow. _What could he have wanted?_

"I asked him what he wanted and he told me it had to do with you, and that he should really only tell this to you. I told him that wasn't a good idea, I didn't know how you'd react and I really don't think you need any more stress." He brushes against my stomach and I cringe at the thought that a child is inside me, _so much for my hopeful feelings this morning. _

"He wasn't happy with that, he persisted that I give the phone to you. Finally I told him that I was your husband and that anything that needed to be said to you, could just as well be said to me. I don't know what happened but he finally agreed to tell me." He lets out a breath, taking in my expression, what I'm probably thinking.

Honestly, I don't even know what I'm thinking at this point. The thought that Gale is calling my house is so confusing and I'm doing just about anything to try and piece together what he could possibly want to tell me that was so important that Peeta couldn't hear. I can't let the thought of Gale stay in my mind for too long because my mind is suddenly bombarded with memories of hunting trips, the whipping, training in District 13, him being hauled away by Peacekeepers, and then Prim being blown to bits by his plan.

I force the thoughts away and focus back on Peeta. He provides a stability that brings me out these horror filled images. "Katniss, I don't really know how to say this. I don't know if it's going to be hard for you to take in. But I'm just going to say it… your mother died last night."

I hear the words ring in my head. I start to search for a reaction, a tweak of sadness, something to tell me that I still have feelings for my mother. Yet, nothing surfaces.

She left me when she never returned to District 12, now there was no hope of her ever returning. For some strange reason I'm okay with that, I guess I had already considered her dead to me when she left.


End file.
